


get well soon

by pandoracorn



Series: DR Birthdays 2018 [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre despair, birthday fic, i think about nidai's friend more than I should, tw for hospitals in this one!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: Kyoto Dragons. Nidai. 01.--Nidai is in the hospital.





	get well soon

**Author's Note:**

> boop boop
> 
> I was hoping to get this out earlier than I did but hey, at least it's done. I'm proud of myself.
> 
> I haven't played sdr2 in a long while so I'm sorry for the inaccuracies!

The hospital ward was quiet that morning.

 

It always was, early on. No one wanted to disturb the children still sleeping, but Nidai was a kid that hated sitting still, even despite his condition. He had no choice, however, but to just lay in his bed and endure the stillness and calmness, watching the TV that quietly buzzed in the corner. Playing a rerun of the baseball match that occurred the night before - the second inning, and home was winning by a long shot. Batter stepped up the plate. Bowler warms up the ball in his hand. Throws. Batter swings. Ball collides with the face of the bat and is sent flying across the pitch, fielder’s scrambling to reach it as the batter took off sprint, aiming for a home run.

 

Nidai loved baseball. No, that wasn’t the entire truth - he loved sports. He loved the excitement of the game, the team spirit, and cooperation and communication among players, and the passion that you couldn’t seem to find anywhere else. In the white walls of the hospital, even he, someone bound to reality by an IV drip, could find a wisp of electricity that came from the crowd shown on the screen, sharing their enthusiasm while he slowly waited to die.

 

“He’s lucky that worked so well, you know.”

A voice - hissing, barely above a whisper - beside him caused a start, and Nidai looked over, seeing the boy in the bed next to him also awake, not tearing his eyes off of the screen.

“It was the angle of the bat,” he continued, watching as another batter stepped up to take a shot. “With that angle and that amount of power, the ball could have just gone straight rather than up. Instead of a home run, he would have probably gotten to second base,  _ maybe  _ third, if he was lucky.”

“...You play baseball?”

“Huh?” The boy looked over, before laughing a little. “Oh, yeah. I used to. Still wish I could. Better than being here. You play sports?”

Nidai shook his head. As much as he loved to, and his parents encouraged some way to get his energy out, the most sport he’d ever done before hospitalisation was joining the track team. 

The boy nodded his head. “That’s fine. Sometimes it’s a bit of a hassle, but it’s good fun, so I’d give it a try, if you can.”

He almost winded at that. If he would have said that a year or two ago, sure, he’s bite. But now? Now, there was a chance he could never play sports again. “Well, I… probably can’t.”

“Probably? So there’s still a chance?” He smoked a little. “Have a little faith, dude. Trust me, I’m gonna get outta here just fine, and one day, I’m gonna be just like those guys on TV, just without all the risky, amateur almost-mistakes.” He pointed to the TV and smiled wider. 

Nidai watched him, his face lighting up at the idea of being on the baseball pitch. ...He has the spirit of every sportsman that Nidai imagined. He smiled in kind, wanting to believe that there was some way in hell he could get out of here.

“By the way, what’s your name? I like you a lot.”

“Ah- Nekomaru Nidai.”

“Huh. I’m Satoshi. Satoshi Yamada.”

Satoshi Yamada… that was a name Nidai could picture on the back of a baseball jersey, that’s for sure. But, more importantly, that was for sure the name of someone he could trust.

—

The hospital ward was loud that morning.

 

The loud noise of visitors woke him up, something that was very unusual for the hospital routine. His parents could only come every weekend, but it was Tuesday, so it couldn’t have been them bringing their families. Besides, it was juvenile voices, and a lot of them, from the bed beside him. He pushed himself to sit up, very carefully, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the side of his finger, seeing the collection of young, excitable boys, surrounding the bed to his left. 

“Satoshi?” His voice was barely loud enough to be heard, quiet and still sleepy.

“Oh, Neko! Neko, hey!” Over the crowd of boys, he waved, causing them to part so the two were able to see each other clearly. The smiling on his face, and over his hospital gown, he wore a pinstripe jersey, one that he quickly showed the back of, without prompt.  _ Kyoto Dragons, Yamada. 01. _ “It’s not a real team, yet, but when I get out of here, I’m gonna make it a team and we’re gonna get to the leagues and win.”

Nidai watched him beam again, his face glowing, before looking at all the boys he called his friends - all very fond of him, clearly, enough to make his dream uniform, with a dragon decal on the front pocket, as he saw when Satoshi turned to face him again.

“Isn’t it cool? I’m so excited - hey, we can play together, right?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah! You can be on the team if you want. It’s OK if you haven’t played baseball before, it’s pretty easy, I’ll teach you everything I know!”

“Really?”

“Sure! You’re my friend now, and all these guys-” he quickly gestured to everyone around him. “-are all gonna be there too, and they’re my friends, so it wouldn’t be fair, would it? Hey, I can get my parents to pay for you your own jersey, if you wanna!”

Nidai nodded quickly, smiling to himself to match Satoshi’s, and soon, he was engaging in conversations with the boys - Taro, Satoshi’s older brother, in particular, who was aiming to be the coach of the team.

 

Normally, the ward was quiet, but the noise was welcomed today.

—

The hospital ward was quiet that morning.

 

It had been quiet since the night before, even before bedtime the night before. The space to his left was empty now, since the bed had been whisked out somewhere. Nidai still wasn’t sure what happened entirely - a loud, insistent drone of a beep woke him up, and it was too dark and the whispers were too hushed to totally get a feel for the situation. But now, as sunlight poked out of the blinds of the children’s ward, it was clear that something had happened, even if no one would explain it to him.

 

A nurse came to see him, but her words seemed so out of focus and he didn’t hear much of what she said, even if she was talking without obstruction. Apparently, though, that prompted the visitor to make his appearance.

“...Taro?”

The older brother looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes that already seemed red and puffed up. He forced a small, fake smile and gave a short wave, before sitting in the chair beside Nidai’s bed, and placing a bunch of cloth on top of the covers. 

“...What is this?” Nidai asked, clearly confused.

“Ah, Satoshi asked me to give it to ya,” he almost whispered, his voice almost strained. He coughed a bit before waving a hand to it. “Asked for it to be just like that. Didn’t wanna say it to ya face, ‘cos he knew it wouldn’t sit well with ya. Go on, take a look.”

The somewhat cryptic wording of his explanation prompted Nidai to pick up the shirt, smoothing out the creases it had endured from being screwed up into a ball. A pinstripe jersey, with a dragon decal on the breast pocket. He turned it around to read the back.

 

_ Kyoto Dragons. Nidai. 01. _


End file.
